Band Class
by The Spiffmyster
Summary: When you see two guys having the same routine everyday for the past two weeks during band, you tend to get curious. That band teacher is freaking boring anyway.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so submitting a story at 4 in the morning. BD

Hey! New story. And it's a two-shot. :3

I've read a lot of fan fictions, believe me, but I've never once come across one that was about band class in school. The band geek fictions need love, too!! notthatIwasinbandoranything C:

I'm basing this off how my band room at school looked like, so it's gonna take a little explaining in the fic. XD Srsly, the room was completely fucked up, but I loved it all the same. XDDDDD

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, nor will it ever. :(

And without further ado, ENJOY! :D

------

"Holy shit, this is boring," a blonde sad sack complained.

"I know. All we do is sit and watch them have all the fun," a bright blue eyed brunette mumbled back, staring at the events unfolding.

Roxas and Sora were currently wasting away in fourth period band class watching the flute, clarinet, and saxophone players get tuned and practice measures of music repeatedly. Since they were trumpet players in the brass section, located in the last row of the classroom, and knowing how long it took the woodwind section to tune their instruments and wet their reeds, they'd be there for a long while.

Roxas let out a disgruntled sigh and set his trumpet bell-side down on the floor next to his seat and stood, "I'll be back, Sor. Watch my trumpet for me. This is just too boring."

"Sure," said boy nodded and watched as his brass buddy walked through the two rows of students and over to their teacher, Aerith, and asked her a question. She gave him a smile and nodded, pointing to the room on the far left in front of the classroom. He then strolled over to the door, grinning all the while. A few minutes later, Axel, a snare drum player, got a glint in his eye and hastily marched up to Aerith. She again nodded and he practically ran into the same room as Roxas, bright red hair bouncing crazily as he stumbled over himself.

"…Lol wut?" the brunette sniggered to himself, the side of his mouth pushing up into a grin. That exact pattern had been happening for the past two weeks, and by now it was getting a little bit humorous. Riku, a tenor sax, glanced back at Sora and gave him a goofy look, eyebrow raised and a smile cracked the side of his mouth. He thought it was funny, too.

--

Twenty minutes later, only the flute section had been completely tuned. Now Aerith was working with the same two groups, plus the baritone section. There was really no need to work with them due to the fact that the only baritones were Zexion and Tidus and they were pretty damn good at what they did. But everyone knew not to question the green eyed woman's actions; she'd just smile and giggle anyway. Weird.

Sora, in his desperate attempt to stay awake, resorted to doodling in his chemistry notebook. He was in the middle of drawing something somewhat resembling a dragon when he looked up momentarily and noticed neither Roxas nor Axel were back yet. And seeing how he had a feeling the green eyed brunette wasn't getting to his section anytime soon, he picked himself up out of his seat, setting his bronze trumpet down sideways on the seat, and walked through the aisle and down the blue carpeted three steps on the side of the classroom, making his way up to Aerith's wooden podium. He made the excuse of wanting to practice his solo piece for the winter concert next week in one of the soundproof rooms, and she did her usual answer of a nod, smile, and giggle.

He walked over to the door Axel and Roxas entered a while ago and closed it behind him. No one was there. All he saw were a few broken tubas and bassoons, music stands, and music pieces scattered on the floor.

Thinking he was crazy, he made his way for the doorknob. He stopped as his hand touched the cold metal and froze dead in his tracks. Where was that banging noise coming from?

The brunette turned around and his blue orbs settled on another, slightly smaller, door. This particular door led to another practice room that was within this one. He warily tiptoed over to it and grabbed the knob, resting his ear on the door's surface. The distinct sound of banging could be heard again. Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly turned the knob and cracked the door a little. He squeezed his eyes shut when a sound that just screamed, "I need WD-40!" could be heard, but nevertheless, he could see into the room.

Sora clasped a hand over his mouth, holding back his gasp and a deep blush swarmed his face like a bad case of poison ivy. Through the crack he could see two bodies moving together. A blonde and a redhead. Axel and Roxas were having sex in the band room. In the _band_ room. Sora knew he should've left at that moment, but he couldn't. He swallowed thickly and miserably crawled over to the door leading to the main room, pants dragging loudly across the carpet, and locked it. When he pulled himself back to his spot in front of the cracked door, he felt like a pervert (which he technically was). Dirt was better than him right now, but he shook off the feeling and looked back in.

Axel was currently hovered over the blonde, roughly pounding into him, keeping Roxas' wrists pinned over the smaller boy's head. Roxas was completely naked, but Axel still had his shirt on. The blonde's eyes were sewn shut in pleasure and a large blush splattered his face. He was panting and moaning out the redhead's name like a mantra. His body was being shoved forward with every one of Axel's thrusts, articulating and pronouncing his pleas and moans.

When Sora shifted his body to take the pressure off of his knees, his hand brushed something that made him shiver. When he looked down, he noticed a rather large bulge protruding from his black cargos. The brunette groaned and stood, wincing. That was enough for him anyway. Planting his palms on the wooden surface, he cautiously pushed the door completely closed.

Hiding his temporary handicap as well as he could manage, he unlocked the main door of the room and gracefully limped out the double doors on the side of the classroom. He looked to both ends of the hallway and limped to the boy's bathroom. Riku was interestedly watching his trek through the classroom the whole time.

Well, at least Sora knew what they were doing every day for the past two weeks. Ha…

------

Here's the first chapter to the two-shot. XDD Hope you liked it lol. Sora's a little perv in this.~ And I'm not good at writing lemon scenes. Ufufu. –u–

And if you didn't get some of the band terms in this, I'll gladly respond to your review and clear it up for you. C:

Reviews make the world go round! :D


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm such a lazy ass. –3– I should've written this like 2 months ago!? DX I FAIL.

Anyway, this is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!! :D

Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own KH, DUR. Also MAN/MAN action. If you don't like MEN doing BRASH and FRESH things with EACH OTHER I suggest you leave before you think to write a saucy review to me.

------

It had been a few weeks since the "AkuRoku" incident, as Sora likes to call it. You would think that when he closed the door to the unadulterated foolery all those days ago that that literal "gay" chapter in his life would be over and done, right?

Wrong.

As a matter of fact, our little brunette had been going back every day since that fateful fourth period class. Each day getting more aroused than the next; he had truly become addicted. And he loved it, in a sick way.

He was coming to his fourth week of watching them, a whole month devoted to his dirty little secret, if you will. It happened the same way; Axel would follow Roxas to the same back room after five minutes had passed so it didn't look suspicious. Then another ten minutes later, Sora would ask to practice in the back room for a bit. And of course Aerith would say yes. The only days this didn't occur was when they we're practicing for their upcoming concert or when the trumpets and the percussion sections practiced together.

Today was a repeat of the first day Sora found out; the wind section was tediously being tuned again. At the stroke of the new minute, Sora found Roxas routinely getting up and going over to Aerith, then a rehearsed five minutes later Axel shot out of his seat and didn't even bother to ask the teacher. Sora looked around for curious faces but found none. He watched the clock on the front wall as he made a mental note for the ten minute mark, biting his lip.

As the eight mark came around he noticed in the row in front of him that Riku had turned his head slightly to the side, in profile, to look at him. The brunette tore his eyes from the clock and looked forward at him, causing the silver haired teen to cringe at the thought of being caught, and whip his head back to the front.

Upon looking at the clock again, he noticed that his ten minutes were up, so getting out of his chair he placed the trumpet from his lap to the ground and made his way around the mass of chairs to Aerith. She blindly agreed, probably still oblivious to what was really going on and motioned him to a room. She didn't even notice he didn't have his trumpet with him.

He gnashed his teeth together, trying to rid the knowledge that everyone's eyes were on him as he walked to the practice room door. When he made it through the door after his walk of "shame", he locked the silver knob and made his way for the six steps to the door with his sick prize behind it.

He gripped the spherical knob in his hand and turned it slowly, to not disturb Roxas and Axel. When he looked in, he was shocked.

No one was in there.

He peeked in a few more inches to be sure, but no one was there. He pushed the door open the whole way and stepped inside, lightly bringing the door with him three quarters of the way. He flipped the light switch on the wall next to the door off, and then on to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

Nope.

"Crap," was his only thoughts on the situation. He fell to his knees and then back onto his behind, drawing his knees up to rest his elbows on them and push his fingers into his chocolate spikes. "I followed them into the fucking wrong room! Retard!" he pulled at the hair between his fingers to the point where it hurt.

He sat there in that position for a few minutes not leaving for fear of embarrassment of walking out of the room after two minutes. So he settled for thinking about what he was missing.

_Roxas lying there on the floor, glistening with sweat. Axel on top of him and pumping the blonde's member while thrusting into him…_

His thoughts were getting too much to handle, so he opted to unbuttoning his black pants and sliding down the zipper, pulling out his forming erection. He started pumping it up and down, his mind fueling the images needed for the task. He then lifted up his red long sleeved shirt and commenced with tugging and pinching his left nipple in addition to his previous actions.

Ahh-I'm such a sick perveeeert," he moaned quietly to himself with his eyes painfully closed shut, his head lolling side to side and his neck arching in slow movements.

Outside of the room Sora was occupying, Riku walked in. It seemed Sora didn't lock it like he thought he did. The green eyed boy was sick and tired of seeing the brunette follow those two, so he wanted to check it out, so he asked Aerith if he could come in here. And what d you think she said?

Right when he pushed the wooden door shut behind him, he heard a clear, long drawled out moan coming from a boy in the room to his right. _Sora's_ moan. Riku stopped dead in his tracks and directed his attention to the slightly open door next to him, not five feet away. He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to the open crack, peeking inside.

There he found Sora in an interesting position. He was furiously pumping his dick and playing roughly with his nipples. A blush that would put a tomato to shame covered his face and his eyes were wet and sealed shut. A little bit of drool was hanging from his moist lips, as he arched his head back and pushed his body in between the stacks of sheet music and boxes of reeds.

If Riku hadn't been trying to keep quiet, _he_ would've moaned _himself_; the sight was so arousing to him.

Back with Sora, the boy had no idea Riku was watching, let alone getting hard. He kept pushing on to his completion. He was almost there…

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the door being pushed all the way open, so disorientated that he didn't see the shadow towering over him, or the hand reaching towards his own. However, he did notice when his hand was forcibly being removed from his erection.

Large blue eyes shot open to see a smirk attached to a Riku. His eyes widened a bit more at the fact that someone was watching him. But what surprised him the most was when the silver haired boy said,

"Let me help you."

Sora frowned, not knowing what he meant, only to realize when something hot and wet covered his lower regions. He sucked in a large breath at the sudden change in sensation, but just accepted the violation in privacy, he could've cared less right then, and not to mention he'd been guilty of something like this, too.

Riku bobbed his head up and down, tickling the base with his fingers every time his head went up. he alternated between that and swirling his tongue around the tip a few times before Sora let out a muffled moan into his shirt and came into Riku's mouth. It was too short for the green eyed teen, but when he found the brunette he was already worked up.

After the pleasure crept down, Riku pushed back onto his knees and stood, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Sora lay slack against the corner in the wall, shirtless and pants zipper open, too dazed to care what state he was in.

"Maybe you should learn to close doors all the way, Sora," Riku said as he gripped the door handle, "but before you do that, tell Axel and Roxas I said hi tomorrow."

The blue eyed boy gasped as the slam of the door and flushed deeper at the knowledge that Riku knew exactly what he was doing for all of those weeks. But maybe this wouldn't be the last time Riku would do this.

And then the bell rang.

_Shit._

------

Words cannot explain how AWKWARD it was writing that. AWWWWWWKWAAAAAAARD.

Not my forte in the writing department. Or maybe it's just because everytime I see something that has two people doing something more than holding hands or hugging I have to look away. XD; I'm such a loser lol.

I still don't think my lime/lemon skills are anything to brag to the masses about, but with a little more unwanted practice, I could be better. I'm gonna have to get better for later chapters in my unfinished stories on here. Oops! Did I just give a spoiler?~ Ohohoho. CB

Oh and btw, I cut my hair. It's rly short now, before it was a few inches past my shoulders and now it barely touches the base of my neck anymore. D: LOL.

Reviews put food on my already cholesterol-ridden plate. :3


End file.
